


Holiday Cheer

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Domestic Fluff, Food, Holiday, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mpreg, Mpreg Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean remembers what it was like when they were kids.Written for the donate food square on my Allbingo bingo card.





	

"Dean, is there a reason you bought everything on the shopping list twice?" Sam asked him while he unpacked the shopping bags.

"You know that kid Marty, that helps out after school. I found out that his Dad bailed on them and his mom's sick. He has a couple of little sisters at home." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with your buying duplicates of everything?" Sam could help but think he was missing something.

"Yeah well, they got a gift basket for Thanksgiving. I bet they will for Christmas as well. The time in between can be rough. He and the girls will be home from school so they will be eating lunch at home." Dean put the duplicate items back in their bags.

Sam nodded and made a please go on motion with his hand.

"I thought I could pick up a few things and tell him that because of your pregnancy you can't stand this stuff anymore. I can always complain that you swore you told me and I wasn't paying attention. I need to get this stuff out of the house and I'm _not_ standing in line to take it back." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"That's brilliant." Sam was proud of his plan.

"How brilliant? You like it when I have a plan." Dean smirked.

"A.J. has a play date for the next hour how about you follow me and I'll show how much I do like it when you have a plan." Sam pulled him towards their bedroom.


End file.
